Commander
"Come on! Impress me!" Commanders are high ranking military leaders in command of fortresses and strongholds and the armies stationed there. They appear as the final objective in Breach, for Attackers to assail and Defenders to protect. Overview Due to their rank, Commanders are located far away from the battle; they reside in the center of the fortresses they command, forcing attacking armies to make their way to the center of the castle if they want to slay him. With his rank and position, if an army's Commander should fall then the battle is as good as lost for them, and the fortress he commands is as good as conquered. Breach In Breach, the Commander is the final boss of the mode. He resides in the King's Court and will only spawn after the battering ram has breached the inner gate. When he does spawn, he will wait at the center of the court for any challengers. He will only leave the court if there are enemies nearby. If the attacking team kills the Commander, they win the match. Combat The Commander is a massive and powerful warrior, sporting a huge health pool as well very powerful attacks. Their attacks cannot be interrupted and are devastating when they land. Some of their heavy attacks are unblockable. They also come equipped with the feats Pugno Mortis and Fire Flask. If overwhelmed, they will drop a Fire Flask or grenade at their feet. Their unblockable top heavy attack is a leaping attack that will allow the Commander to lunge a great distance and will knock targets over if it lands. If surrounded, the Commander will perform a zone attack, which is three massive wide arching unblockable swings akin to the Highlander zone. There will be a Ballista looking down on the King's Court that can chisel away the Commander's life. Normally, there will be an obstruction between the Commander and the Ballista. But if the attackers can lure the Commander out and man the Ballista, it can have free reign on him. Also, if the Commander leaves the center of the court, the archers at the archer point will fire on him if the attacking team has captured it. They also take ~65% less damage from feats (with a few exceptions), so it is more efficient to fight them head on than using feats to whittle the Commander down. Trivia * The Commander model is determined by the faction of the defending team. * All Commanders share identical quotes, though each with unique voices. ** The Viking Commander refers to his allies as 'warriors'. ** The Knight and Samurai Commander refer to their allies as 'soldiers'. * The Commander's zone attack is the same as the Highlander's except that all three swings are unblockable. * The Samurai Commander's design is similar to Seijuro. * Prior to the release of the Marching Fire update, commanders for all three factions wielded a longsword. Upon the update's release, the Samurai Commander's sword was changed to a nodachi, while the Knight and Viking Commanders still wield longswords. Quotes * "Come on! Impress me!" * "You think you can win?" * "You cannot best me." * "Warriors, defend the flanks!" * "Warriors, charge!" * "Bring the fight to them." * Soldiers, defend the flanks!" * "Soldiers, charge!" * "You are no challenge!" * "Stand your ground!" Gallery Knight= For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-19-43-36.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-19-44-15.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-19-45-38.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-19-45-58.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-19-46-5.jpg File:For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-19-46-55.jpg Commander.png |-|Samurai= For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-20-9-35.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-20-9-42.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-20-11-21.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-20-12-23.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-20-13-5.jpg |-|Viking = For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-19-26-35.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-19-26-42.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-19-27-19.jpg Category:AI